In recent years, there have been required emulsified cosmetic compositions for makeup, which have good spreadability to prevent uneven application, to give a natural finish while covering imperfections like uneven pigmentation such as blemishes, freckles or skin dullness and/or skin roughness such as pores or wrinkles.
To cover roughness such as pores with a natural finish, there have conventionally been proposed a cosmetic composition making combined use of a composite powder, which is composed of different species of organopolysiloxanes, and an acrylate-silicone graft copolymer (Patent Document 1), an oil-in-water emulsified cosmetic composition making combined use of a crosslinked methylpolysiloxane and a spherical powder (Patent Document 2), and a cosmetic composition containing a translucent spherical powder, a silicone and water (Patent Document 3), and so on. However, these cosmetic compositions are poor in spreadability or are sticky in some instances and are not fully satisfactory from the standpoint of feel upon use, because they are intended to form a thick film on the skin and to prevent a film from thinly spreading to excess on the skin.
On the other hand, emulsified cosmetic compositions with a low viscosity, which can provide a good feel upon use, are good in spreadability, so that their cosmetic films tend to become thin. It is, therefore, a common practice to have a powder of high refractive index adhered evenly on the skin by using a film forming agent in combination with the powder. The addition of the film forming agent in a large content, however, results in poor spreadability and stickiness. Further, use of a film forming agent with high adhesion involves a problem in that a sense of discomfort such as a film feeling or a tight feel may be experienced in the skin after its application.
Moreover, these methods are all accompanied by another problem in that, although such conventional cosmetics are excellent in the adhesion to the skin immediately after finishing, they are low in anti-sebum properties or skin followability, and therefore, pores become noticeable with time or rough skin become visible as a result of creasing or being caught in wrinkles.
It is known that, when a vinyl-based polymer having a carbosiloxane dendrimer structure in a side chain thereof is used, a firm cosmetic film is formed to achieve improvements in the long-lasting property of makeup such as anti-sebum properties and abrasion resistance (Patent Document 4, Patent Document 5).